


Get Out Outta My Dreams, Get Into My Bed.

by jkl_401



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ASMR, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Soft Pining, confusing feelings, extremely fast feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkl_401/pseuds/jkl_401
Summary: Baekhyun has a dream about someone he didn't expect to. That dream forces him to realise he may not be as shallow as everyone thinks.





	Get Out Outta My Dreams, Get Into My Bed.

Baekhyun knew he’d made a huge a mistake talking to Chanyeol, but he had nowhere else to turn. Ever since he’d woken up a number of nights ago, sweating profusely with his heart beating faster than it ever had in his life, dick stood to attention, he was frankly losing his mind.

Currently, he was sat with his best friend, playing Call Of Duty on the Zombie map to try and beat each others high scores. It was Chanyeol’s turn to host, though he never really went all out on snacks like Baekhyun did, so maybe his reason for blabbing was because he had nothing else to occupy his hands, or mind, whilst Chanyeol tried to beat him.

“So you’re telling me, you had one random dream about him and now you can’t function?” Chanyeol repeated, distractedly as he killed yet another Zombie to add to his already high score. Baekhyun chewed on the inside of his cheek and zoned out on the TV.

He’d had a dream about Chanyeol’s friend, Kyungsoo, from his weekly billiards get-together. Apparently the reason the pair of them became friends in the first place was because no one wanted to do doubles with Chanyeol, since he was all limb and no skill, and no one wanted Kyungsoo because he spoke very little.

It turned into a match made in heaven as Kyungsoo calculated the shots, and Chanyeol executed the particularly difficult ones, that he himself couldn’t reach. Since that time, Chanyeol had brought Kyungsoo into their inner circle, but Baekhyun hadn’t known him long enough to start having _illicit_ dreams about him.

Sure, he was pretty hot, that much was true… but he’d never _really_ thought about him in that way. He was just the quiet presence in the background when they were all having a good time and Baekhyun’s attention was usually on Sehun.

Oh Sehun, what a _man_.

Now though, he’d had a dream about Kyungsoo and his feelings were all muddled. Baekhyun liked the tall goofy type, hence why he and Chanyeol had become friends, they’d started out as fuck buddies in university. Though as time progressed, Chanyeol had become to feel more like a brother to Baekhyun and their sex life suffered for it. It didn’t matter, Chanyeol was a good friend and Baekhyun didn’t particularly care about the minute details of how their friendship really began.

Sehun was an obvious second choice, but he was as dense as an over-moist carrot cake. Baekhyun would openly flirt with him and the man would just giggle at him, as though it were all a joke. Baekhyun was deadly serious though, and always wanted an excuse to get drunk with him, just so he’d open up a bit more and stop letting his brain get in the way. Needless to say, their friendship group had been enjoying quite a lot of frequenting to their local bar and getting merry.

Sehun, had stayed at arms length and Baekhyun was beginning to think that maybe he wasn’t his type. However, Kyungsoo’s strong but silent presence had been a lot more obvious this past few weeks. Baekhyun had chalked his dreaming down to that, he’d noticed him a little more and his subconscious was just letting him know about it. 

He’d believe that himself if the overwhelming desire to kiss him wasn’t so prevalent every time they’d gone out after this bizarre dream.

This was the first time, in over a week that Baekhyun had told anyone about it.

It wasn’t a super sexual dream either, it was more of a sensual dream. Apparently, dream-Kyungsoo was a big advocate of kissing and he was very demanding of Baekhyun’s mouth even when Baekhyun was on top of him. That was pretty much the gist of the dream too, there was light petting, a little grinding but _nothing_ to warrant how turned on Baekhyun was when he woke up.

“I’m just saying, do you think he’d be mad if I asked him to kiss me? Just so that I don’t have to have this feeling in my stomach anymore.” Baekhyun played idly with the rips in his jeans, not to hide how anxious he was that he’d divulged this information, but mainly to stop him from punching himself repeatedly for being so weird about it.

“I don’t know man- FUCK!” He’d been killed by a surprise zombie, he sighed loudly and rubbed his face before setting the controller down to actually face Baekhyun, “He’s hard to read but I’m not sure you can just ask a guy to kiss you without any pretext.”

“Sure I can.” Baekhyun waved his other hand, but Chanyeol was already having none of it, regarding him with a knowing look.

“A stranger, maybe…” he conceded, “but Kyungsoo’s been our friend for nearly a year now, he’d probably be _a bit_ confused.” Baekhyun bit the inside of his cheek again, knowing full well that Chanyeol had a valid point.

“What am I going to do?” It took all of Baekhyun’s willpower not to face-plant Chanyeol’s sofa cushions and whine, “I guess I don’t really know him that well… I just want to kiss his big lips.” That was seriously the only thought he’d had in his head since it happened, when he woke up, when he was eating, when he wanted to sleep; all he could visualise was that _dream_.

“Gross,” Chanyeol grimaced, “I guess you could ask him. Or I don’t know, spend more time with him?”

“I want to kiss him, not date him.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes, he was very sure his feelings were the shallow type. The sort of feelings he’d get once a month where he was too frustrated with being single, and was fed up of Mr Lights-On-But-No-One’s-Home Sehun to try and wrestle with. So it seemed like his brain had decided to focus him on a new target, an unforeseen target and his stupid brain wouldn’t let it go.

“Yeah well, if you get punched in the throat I will not hesitate to say ‘I told you so’.” Chanyeol supplied rather unhelpfully.

“So kind.”

“I don’t think he’ll like being used,” It sounded like Chanyeol was really giving it a lot of thought, “but I also don’t know if he’d be game just kissing you if you asked. It depends how desperate you are, but I guess it couldn’t hurt…” They sat in almost silence for another couple of moments as they both tried to come up with a better plan, the music from the title page of the game the only noise in the room.

“If he says no what do I do then?” Baekhyun said softly, after a couple more moments.

“You fuck someone else.” Chanyeol replied simply, Baekhyun hesitated with a hand in the air for swiping and hitting him, but thought the better of it. It _was_ Chanyeol’s house after all.

“I’m pretty sure I was only talking about kissing. No fucks involved.” He insisted instead.

“Ah, but Kyonee,” Chanyeol put on his fake girly voice he knew Baekhyun hated, just to wind him up, “I know you, and the hornier you are even from just wanting a little kiss, the more you’ll take your frustration out on the nearest person to you.”

“You make me sound so classy.”

“I don’t complain, but Sehun seems to be a dead end so you’re going to have to think about how blue your balls are going to get if he says no.” He had a point, Sehun was thus far not playing ball with Baekhyun. It was really starting to get annoying.

“Fine. I’ll deal with it I guess.” Baekhyun pouted.

“Good, now take your turn and stop whining.” Chanyeol unceremoniously thrust the controller so hard into Baekhyun’s stomach he winded him.

***

Another whole week had passed after Baekhyun told Chanyeol about his dream. He’d thought that the whole ‘wanting to kiss Kyungsoo’ thing would have dimmed somewhat, but unfortunately right at this moment it was stronger than ever.

They were on another night out, considering they all had jobs of some description, it was amazing they all found time to meet up. Well, Jongdae, Minseok and Kyungsoo did. Chanyeol had cried off last minute and Sehun hadn’t even replied to the invitation, which Baekhyun did find rude.

However, life was made about a million times worse when Sehun’s pretty face wasn’t around to distract Baekhyun. As now he found himself outright _staring_ at Kyungsoo as he spoke to Minseok about something apparently hilarious. Watching his pretty, luscious lips form words and smiles, he was mesmerised.

Baekhyun only snapped out of it when Jongdae had waved his hand in his face, telling him he looked like he’d spaced out.

“Are you on drugs?” Tactful Jongdae strikes again. Baekhyun levelled an unimpressed look his way.

“Erm no, what are _you_ on for jumping to conclusions like that?” Baekhyun replied, feeling the embarrassment fill up his cheeks as he’d realised he really was staring. Now that Jongdae had brought attention to it, both Minseok and Kyungsoo we’re eyeing him up curiously.

“You just looked really out of it man, long day?” Jongdae continued, unfazed by Baekhyun’s retort. It was almost too difficult to hear him, the noise level in the bar was just so that they couldn’t hold a civilised conversation without shouting; so when someone did want to talk, everyone paid more attention to the person who wanted to say something.

That person was now unfortunately, Baekhyun.

“No, I was just thinking.” He said, trying hard to deflect the conversation away from his weirdness. He took a long drink, regretting it almost instantly as the spirit hadn’t really been mixed in so well and he took a harder hit of it. He grimaced and stuck his tongue out in disgust.

“Thinking and drinking, that sounds like a dangerous combination.” Minseok said, laughing immediately afterwards, as though it were so funny. Both Baekhyun and Jongdae pulled a face, he was such a dad sometimes, but the reactions only spurred him on to laugh harder.

“Are you sad Sehun didn’t turn up tonight?” Jongdae teased trying to pinch at Baekhyun’s cheeks and coo at him like a baby. Baekhyun swatted him away and dodged most of the advances, but Jongdae did manage to snag an ear.

“What? Ha, no.” Baekhyun said truthfully, though he did wish he were there so he could focus on something more familiar than this foreign feeling he had for Kyungsoo. He rubbed at his ear awkwardly as Jongdae finally let him go.

“Yeah okay, look at that pout! Are we really such bad company?” Drunk Jongdae was much harder to handle than regular Jongdae, and this Jongdae wasn’t even his worst level. Baekhyun took a small glance at Kyungsoo for any reaction, but he just looked pleasantly amused by their exchange. At least he didn’t seem too freaked out, which was a good sign Baekhyun was still in a safe zone.

“No, stop putting words in my mouth. Jackass.” Baekhyun aimed a small punch to his gut for being so embarrassing.

“You like Sehun?” Kyungsoo asked, speaking directly to Baekhyun for maybe the second time that evening. It really worried Baekhyun at how his whole body felt like it was simultaneously being burned and frozen at the same time, when he addressed him with that deep voice of his. Jongdae had to take a moment, it seemed like Kyungsoo’s question had frozen him mid-tease.

“Oh Kyungsoo!” Jongdae threw back his head dramatically before draping himself over Baekhyun’s shoulder, “Baekhyun’s been trying to get into Sehun for months!”

“I have not.” Baekhyun replied, indignantly. Though he was dead right.

“Oh you have so, don’t lie.” Jongdae howled, “I know what it looks like when you flirt.” He punched him in the chest again, playfully but harder than he’d probably intended. He was so violent when he’d had a few.

“Why do people keep saying that?” Baekhyun did his best to throw Jongdae off and put him back into his seat like a civilised human being, “I’m not that bad, Kyungsoo didn’t catch on!”

“I didn’t even know you swung that way.” Kyungsoo shrugged. Baekhyun was a little surprised by that, he had always been open about his sexuality, but he supposed they’d not really had a real conversation before so maybe he wasn’t as obvious as he’d always imagined. He would take that as a winning point for his argument though.

“See!”

“Kyungsoo, my friend you will catch on to Baekhyun’s antics. Give it some time.” Jongdae assured, leaning slightly over the table towards him. Kyungsoo regained the look of soft amusement and slight disbelief, shaking his head at their slightly drunk friend.

“I am not that bad!” Baekhyun insisted again, feeling heat creep up his neck once Kyungsoo made eye contact with him again. He’d only _looked_ at him and Baekhyun’s hormones were rising up once again, really where was Sehun when he needed him?

“Ha yeah okay, are you forgetting about Heechul?” Baekhyun turned quickly to glare at Jongdae, aghast that he’d even bring that up at a time like this.

“Look that wasn’t-” He began but was cut off this time by Minseok.

“Jongin.” Baekhyun’s head snapped towards his other friend, feeling slightly more than betrayed that he’d even chime in on this topic of conversation. Minseok was supposed to be on his side too!

Baekhyun’s eyes flashed, “That was just a-” 

“ _Lu Han!_ ” Jongdae continued, leaving Baekhyun to only gape like a fish for a moment or two.

“Oh come on you can’t even count tha-” But he was once again cut off by Jongdae’s interrupting.

“Face it Baek, you’re such a slut.” Jongdae downed the remnants of his drink, leaving Baekhyun to sit with his jaw on the floor at how he’d just been shamed so publicly. “I’m getting another drink.” 

“I’ll come with you, you guys want another?” Minseok was already rising from his seat to join Jongdae.

“Yeah, sure.” Baekhyun said, sounding more forlorn than he wanted to. He couldn’t believe what had just happened, he wasn’t _that_ bad, Jongdae had taken it way out of context just to prove a point. Sure Baekhyun liked to flirt but that didn’t mean his intention was to sleep with people here and there. 

He liked chasing, and when he caught someone it was pretty much over.

He and Kyungsoo sat in a couple of moments of awkward silence. Baekhyun didn’t want to make eye contact again after that ordeal but more than that, he wasn’t actually sure how to act around Kyungsoo anymore. They’d never actually spent much time one on one.

“So… you like Sehun?” It was Kyungsoo who broke the silence by repeating his earlier question. Baekhyun finally looked at him, as though the other man striking a conversation was permission to do so. He was in awe of how handsome Kyungsoo was, his dark hair was soft and seemingly un-styled to the untrained eye, clad in all black as usual but for some reason he seemed to be radiating a sort of soft glow. Maybe Baekhyun had already had too much to drink though.

For some reason an answer Baekhyun wasn’t expecting, bubbled up from nowhere, “Not really… I guess I like chasing. He seems not that into it.” The unexpected truth knocked Baekhyun back into reality, why did he just admit that out loud?

Kyungsoo only offered him a sort of sympathetic smile, “That may have something to do with his girlfriend.” 

Baekhyun froze as a thousand realisations hit him all at once.

“Oh my god.” He moaned into his hands.

“Sorry to break it to you.” Kyungsoo shrugged, offering yet another smile in comfort as Baekhyun ran his hands down his face to lay them back on the table. Weirdly, it was a kind of relief to hear that, it meant that Baekhyun wasn’t losing his touch it was just that Sehun genuinely wasn’t interested and the weight of uncertainty was lifted off his shoulders.

“It’s fine, someone had to tell me.” Baekhyun laughed, more at himself than anything, “Thanks.”

“I’d hate to see you waste your time on someone who doesn’t like dick.” Kyungsoo shrugged again like he’d not just said the word ‘dick’ out loud. The word seemed to do things to Baekhyun that he wasn’t expecting, like cascade a wave of inexplicable pleasure throughout his whole body.

“That’s very considerate of you.” Baekhyun said sounding rather strained.

“I’m a considerate person.” Kyungsoo grinned behind his drink, and the feeling that Baekhyun wanted to kiss him senseless hit him so hard he had to avert his eyes. He shook his head slightly, trying to clear it of this stupid feeling. He barely knew Kyungsoo, his heart shouldn’t be hammering. “Are you okay though? You do seem to be spacing out a lot.”

“I’m okay, I promise!” Baekhyun waved a hand in front of his face as though he were swatting away a bothersome fly, “Sorry if it freaked you out.”

“No, no. I’m used to people staring at my mouth.” Kyungsoo grinned wickedly this time, and ho-ly shit if that wasn’t one of the hottest things Baekhyun had ever laid his real human eyes on.

“I-I- Well I just- You know my eyes don’t even _see_ when I spa-” Baekhyun spluttered.

But Kyungsoo was already laughing, “I’m teasing you.” It was very nice to be on the receiving end of Kyungsoo’s smile. In fact, the feeling Baekhyun was currently experiencing was one of pure giddiness as he watched the way Kyungsoo’s eyes scrunched up and his whole face lit up; the smile was infectious and Baekhyun could feel his own grin forming on his face, not from the joke but from how great he felt to make Kyungsoo smile.

He’d never been the one to make him smile, in fact it seemed rather difficult to make him smile; so that must be the reason it was warming the cockles of Baekhyun’s heart right now.

“Anyway, I’m surprised no one told you he had a girlfriend.” Kyungsoo carried on. The atmosphere had cleared a little now, with the way Kyungsoo was making fun of him as though they’d been friends for years; and the added bonus of not having to worry that he was losing his touch. He actually felt a little more relaxed, like he could really be himself.

“I’m not,” Baekhyun clicked his tongue in distaste before taking another sip of his drink, and regretting it once again, “they love to see me suffer.” He jerked his head in the direction of the bar as he placed the drink back on the table.

“That’s mean, why would they do that?” Kyungsoo frowned, circling his own drink in-between his palms.

“Hilarity?” Baekhyun suggested bitterly.

“Kind of weak, don’t you think?”

“Oh definitely! Finally someone agrees with me!” Baekhyun grinned, finding common ground with Kyungsoo made him feel lighter than air right now.

“If it were me, I’d tease you a _lot_ better than that.” To Baekhyun’s sexually frustrated mind, that sentence sounded a lot dirtier than Kyungsoo had probably intended it. Thanking the lord that he didn’t have a mouth full of liquid to choke on, he only managed an embarrassing squeak of surprise before Kyungsoo was grinning and speaking again. “Seems like you need to set your sights on someone who actually _does_ like dick.”

“I mean that would help… probably.” Baekhyun gulped, he wasn’t sure why but it felt like the room had got hotter and there was a new atmosphere forming around them. Kyungsoo’s expression looked kind of cheeky to Baekhyun, but he wasn’t sure if that were reality or the two Jack Daniel’s and coke he’d already had. Before Baekhyun’s brain could catch up with his mouth he’d already spluttered an ungraceful and shaky, “Know anybody?”

Kyungsoo’s lips definitely quirked up, Baekhyun knew this because his eyes had landed there when he’d asked that embarrassing question.

“I might know someone.” Baekhyun barely had time to cock his head in confusion before Minseok and Jongdae were back, bearing drinks and a swift change of conversation.

Baekhyun snuck a few curious looks at Kyungsoo throughout the rest of the night, but Kyungsoo would only smile mysteriously and not elaborate. Baekhyun couldn’t deny that the statement had intrigued him, who could Kyungsoo know? How would he set him up with a complete stranger? What if Baekhyun didn’t like him and had to explain it awkwardly to Kyungsoo? Where would that leave him on the kissing front? 

Since his body _really_ , still seemed to want to kiss him.

If Baekhyun was really honest, the more drunk he got, the more his self restraint was slipping from his grasp. By the time he was ready to throw all caution to the wind and pin Kyungsoo to his seat without even asking first, he was already being hauled into a taxi by Jongdae who had the arduous task of taking him home.

***

Baekhyun couldn’t get the image of Kyungsoo’s cheeky smirk out of his head, inevitably leading him to have another dream about him. Now he was beginning to wake up feeling both somewhat satisfied yet still frustrated over the fact dream-Baekhyun was getting all the action.

He spent most of his day pining grumpily in work whenever he could get away with it. Which involved scrolling back through the years worth of selfies and pictures of nights out so he could look at Kyungsoo more. They were barely Facebook friends really, Baekhyun had accepted his friend request the day after he’d met him but Kyungsoo rarely posted anything. Whereas Baekhyun was posting about all sorts he knew he shouldn’t. Like how bored he was, or what he was eating. Though, now he’d had a taste of Kyungsoo’s attention he wondered, hopefully, if he made a status, that Kyungsoo would like it…

Baekhyun also knew that even though Kyungsoo didn’t post, he was on there. Occasionally liking a selfie or an update. He definitely liked a lot of Chanyeol’s not-so-hilarious billiards jokes, and his little green light was on the messenger chat whenever Baekhyun had checked.

It was worth a shot, he’d only be disappointing himself if Kyungsoo didn’t react to it because _he_ was expecting him to. That being said, he had nothing to _lose_ by making a status.

He pondered for a moment, about what he could write that would grab Kyungsoo’s attention. Maybe he could reference having only one person who was looking out for him in terms of relationships… or even a cryptic message about Kyungsoo to see if he’d catch on.

He tapped his nails on the blank phone screen as he pondered what to say. What would speak to Kyungsoo so much so that he’d like, and maybe even comment on Baekhyun’s status. Nothing was springing to the surface as a brilliant idea which only served to annoy Baekhyun further.

He grumbled about it, apparently so loudly that his cubicle neighbour had to pop their head over the divider and offer him some sort of sedative. Baekhyun waved that off as rude, but he had a point. What was the use in grumbling about it when he had no shred of inspiration.

It took him until the end of the day to think of something to post, and all he could do was find a picture of a sad Corgi and post his own matching selfie with a caption along the lines of “Big Mood”.

Baekhyun cursed himself as he packed up his things and left for the day. Work was so much worse when he was pining.

The very vague thought that he’d never actually _pined_ for someone crossed his mind. Maybe it was the fact that Kyungsoo had always been there and Baekhyun hadn’t taken much notice of him. Though, from what he does remember when he really thought about it was the way Chanyeol lit up when talking to him, or the way his whole friendship group accepted him as one of their own; but mostly the soft smiles that had done nothing to Baekhyun at the time but now he thinks about it, his heart does a funny thump.

Kyungsoo’s heart-shaped mouth was always in Baekhyun’s brain but clearly subconsciously. His heart felt a sort of heaviness as he scrolled through the old photos earlier, focusing on the curve of Kyungsoo’s smile, or lack thereof in some cases. 

He thinks maybe he’s pining for the days he spent wasting his time on someone straight when it could have been laser focused on Kyungsoo. Maybe _that_ was why he felt this level of infatuation so quickly.

The journey home was mostly uneventful, just the one bout of road rage as some Audi jackass undertook him but nothing life threatening he could possibly post about for the sympathy vote. Baekhyun didn’t even check his notifications until he was sat in his sweats, Chinese take-away in hand as he decided to binge watch some documentaries on the Japanese invasion.

He’d quite frankly forgotten about his status, since he posted so many per day, that it was a very jolting and pleasant surprise to see that Kyungsoo had reacted to it. Baekhyun stared at the phone in his hands for a few moments, enjoying the small rush of excitement that was filling him to the tips of his toes. It seemed like a bit of a strong reaction in his opinion, but he was far too happy to care.

Kyungsoo had not just liked, but _reacted_ with that weird updated shit they put on there recently. Baekhyun excitedly clicked on the notification that Do Kyungsoo had reacted with the “haha” emoji on his status.

He was flailing a little on the inside, praising his efforts when he was blessed with another notification.

**Do Kyungsoo has left a comment on your status.**

Baekhyun could have sworn his heart stopped. It wasn’t the _very_ first time Kyungsoo had left a comment on a status, but it was the first time Baekhyun was nervous to open it. What if he’d written something like ‘u r an idiot’ and it wasn’t in jest?

Taking a deep breath, Baekhyun opened the comment.

_**We get it, you’re bored. No need to take two selfies.** _

So Baekhyun’s laugh may have been too loud and far too inappropriate for what was actually said, but fuck if that didn’t make him even happier. It felt like quintessential Kyungsoo, dry humour he probably wrote it with zero expression on his face, or Baekhyun hoped a small smile.

Baekhyun couldn’t play it “cool” even if he’d tied his hands down. He immediately _loved_ the comment and sent a string of crying-emoji faces in reply. Overkill, sure but that was just how he was.

***

Not more than a couple of days later, after a few more successful attempts at catching Kyungsoo’s attention via social media; Chanyeol was phoning Baekhyun and inviting him out to join him at billiards. On any normal day, where Baekhyun couldn’t care less about Chanyeol’s inability to wield a stick, he’d have declined less than politely; but he remembered that Chanyeol played the game with Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo had been plaguing Baekhyun’s every thought.

“Sure.” He answered simply into the receiver of his phone, so fast he could hear Chanyeol’s amazement through the device.

“Woooow,” Chanyeol drawled to Baekhyun’s ever so slight embarrassment. “You’r really hung up on this aren’t you? Is this your plan?” Even through the phone, Baekhyun could tell he was sleazily wiggling his eyebrows at him.

“Shut up.” 

“I mean, I only _asked_ because Kyungsoo _asked_ if you were going to come.” Chanyeol explained, leaving Baekhyun’s heart to skip a beat or two. No way that was true, Chanyeol was more than likely being a complete dick and only saying that to get Baekhyun to attend. The problem was that the sudden electrical current that was igniting his nerve endings was short-circuiting his rational thought.

“Wait, Kyungsoo asked if I was going?” He needed to get this clarified before he said anything stupid, like ‘yes’.

“He did.” Chanyeol affirmed.

“Why?”

“I don’t know, maybe he liked your vibe when I wasn’t there to block it… I should have done that ages ago it seems.” Chanyeol mused aloud. He had a point, it had crossed his mind that Chanyeol was the proverbial cock block that had been preventing Baekhyun from seeing Kyungsoo for the hot man he was. Though, he was probably blaming Sehun more for that.

“I mean we did have an actual conversation.”

“Looks like it might not be too hard to ask him to kiss you after all.”

“Oh, yeah.” It felt a little abrupt, as if Kyungsoo had just turned up to the party late, making himself more obvious to Baekhyun. Though Baekhyun was doubtful, maybe it was more innocent and Kyungsoo was going to bring that person he ‘knew’ for Baekhyun to meet.

Though, he wouldn’t deny having a little daydream about Kyungsoo being the person he meant. That Kyungsoo wanted to kind of maybe kiss him too. That seemed far fetched though, after all he’d not cottoned on that Sehun was straight as a pole, he could be reading Kyungsoo all wrong as well, probably because his frustrations were taking over his brain and muddling up the facts.

It _had_ been so long. He’d been trying to get into Sehun for an age already, so he’d not had any sort of sexual activity with anyone or anything other than his own hand. He had to be careful, maybe his brain was targeting Kyungsoo just because he was there, and not because Baekhyun actually liked him.

That being said, it was hard to ignore that now each time Baekhyun thought about him, he’d start to get the same tingles he got when he was a teenager with his first crush. He couldn’t deny that being around Kyungsoo was far more exciting than it had ever been with Sehun.

God, why was he getting so confused all of a sudden?

“So you’re gonna come? I’ll pick you up.” Chanyeol’s voice spoke in his ear, dragging him back to reality.

“Yeah. Okay, see you later.”

***

Baekhyun tried not to let his excitement show, as the electricity was thrumming through his body and setting his muscles into overdrive. He was unable to sit still the whole car journey to this infamous Billiards Hall and Chanyeol had to tell him off more than once for messing with the console and the volume control.

“Alright,” Chanyeol began as he shut off the engine, “what’s your play? Do you want me to be your wingman?” He turned to face Baekhyun as fully as the car would allow.

“Huh?” “For Kyungsoo…” Chanyeol prompted, talking to him as though he were a dad giving advice to his teenage son, “kiss him, do whatever but don’t fuck up. He’s a good guy but I won’t stand in the way of you two boning. As far as I’ve known him he hasn’t had any either so its a perfect situation.”

“I just wanted to kiss him.” Baekhyun blinked, shocked that Chanyeol was taking it so seriously. He wondered whether Chanyeol’s insistence was for Baekhyun’s benefit, or maybe someone else’s.

“Kyonee… you’ve been wanting to kiss him for like three weeks.” Chanyeol reminded him, sounding a little too knowing. Baekhyun felt like it had been much longer than that, considering the amount of sleep he was losing.

“That’s because I haven’t got it out of my system in three weeks.” Baekhyun whined a little, hating that his friend could read him like an open book.

“Alright, whatever you say.” Chanyeol dismissed, “Just make your intentions _clear_ and I’ll help when you need me to.”

“You seem very interested in getting me hooked up with Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun observed out loud, since Chanyeol never really had a vested interest in who he made out with before, regardless of how much or little he wanted to. The curiosity was beginning to boil inside of him.

“So?” Chanyeol shrugged.

“So, it’s curious. Now I would imagine Sehun wasn’t a priority because you all knew he was straight…” Baekhyun began, sucking on his teeth angrily when Chanyeol started sniggering. “So why the sudden push?”

“Alright. Don’t go shouting it from the rooftops or anything…” Baekhyun pretended to zip his mouth up, lock it with an invisible key and then throw the key over his shoulder, “but Kyungsoo also swings your way, and I’ve never seen him with any guy.”

“So you want me to kiss him because that would be proof…?” Baekhyun was amazed his mouth was able to form words right at that moment. Mainly because he was still processing that Kyungsoo _was_ actually into men and therefore a viable target, unlike Sehun. Since Chanyeol never told Baekhyun that Sehun was straight, he just assumed that every time he’d told him to kiss Kyungsoo, was merely to shut him up about it.

“No, no nothing like that. It’s more…” Chanyeol paused to try and find the right words, “I think he’s getting a bit restless? I don’t know the last time he did actually have intimate human contact, and when you said you wanted to kiss him…” He trailed off letting Baekhyun fill in the gaps by himself.

“Oh I see. So it’s Kyungsoo you love more than me…” Baekhyun teased raising his eyebrows and nodding his head.

“Oh, shut up don’t be so dramatic.” 

“It’s fine, now I know where your loyalties lie, Park.”

“Just kiss him will you.”

“I won’t forget this.” Baekhyun held up a warning finger in front of Chanyeol’s face. To which he just laughed at and grabbed hold of, a small tussle then ensued as Baekhyun tried to wag any other fingers in his face and Chanyeol was trying his best to swat them away. It ended up with Baekhyun’s arms crossed over his chest as Chanyeol pulled on his fingers until he cried mercy.

“You give?” Chanyeol asked, Baekhyun sighed angrily, giving up only because he wanted to see Kyungsoo rather than wrestle with Chanyeol.

“Let’s go.” He huffed as Chanyeol proceeded to wiggle his butt in the car seat in a odd sort of victory dance. Baekhyun pursed his lips and got out of the car.

***

As Baekhyun predicted, watching a billiards game was about as exciting as watching snails race. He sat, mostly bored out of his mind for most of it as Chanyeol and Kyungsoo ran through their tactics for their upcoming match against some of the lamest people Baekhyun had ever laid eyes on.

His consolation for being so bored was that he got to watch Kyungsoo’s frown form on his handsome face as he figured out what shots could work. He was extra handsome tonight, or maybe Baekhyun’s brain was just amping it all up because he was so interested in him; but Kyungsoo’s hair was pushed up out of his face, sporting the usual black long-sleeved shirt and jeans combo, the simplicity was really working for him.

Baekhyun began feeling hot under the collar every time he bent over in front of him to strike.

“You look bored.” Chanyeol threw at him, loud enough for Kyungsoo to hear. Baekhyun side-eyed him, wondering what on earth he was going for. He knew he wasn’t trying to make him out to be a dick.

“I’m okay,” Baekhyun assured, slowly.

“Why don’t I get some drinks, we can have a break.” Chanyeol suggested, looking back and forth from Baekhyun to Kyungsoo. “That cool Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun too looked to the other man to gauge his reaction.

“Hm? Yeah, sure.” Kyungsoo said, looking up at the pair of them as though he’d seen them for the first time tonight. Chanyeol winked at Baekhyun mysteriously and floundered off towards the bar.

He must have had some semblance of a plan, or he’d have carried on playing the boring game all night. Baekhyun suddenly felt a little awkward, knowing that Kyungsoo was the one who asked if he’d be coming; though knowing full well he’d never set foot in one of these establishments. He smiled over at Kyungsoo, who took it upon himself to sit next to him.

“Are you bored?” He asked rather sympathetically. Baekhyun didn’t want to come across as a party pooper, but the pace of the game was really doing that for him anyway.

“What? No… you guys just seemed really involved…” He started, trying his best not to blurt out that the only reason he came here was to play tonsil tennis with the man sitting next to him.

“It can get boring when you don’t know how to play… or what you’re even watching.” The look on Kyungsoo’s face was so honest that Baekhyun was on the verge of pinching his cheeks to distract himself from the feeling of his heart melting into a puddle.

“I mean, you look like you’re having a good time…” Baekhyun reasoned instead. Kyungsoo half smirked at him, in understanding that Baekhyun was in fact superbly bored out of his skull, it did nothing to quell the urge to lean forwards and kiss it off him.

“Want me to teach you?” Kyungsoo suggested.

“Uh…” 

“Come on, I’ll show you what to do.” Kyungsoo had never actually touched Baekhyun before, as far as he could remember. So when he tugged on his hand to lead him to the table, Baekhyun felt a weird sensation swoop through his stomach. He tried blinking it away before he found himself faced with Kyungsoo and a Cue Stick. “Here.”

“Okay…” Baekhyun let himself be led around the table with the many coloured balls on it. Some were almost fully coloured and some had only coloured stripes around them. Kyungsoo pointed to the pure white ball first.

“You can only hit the coloured balls with this ball, this one is the Cue Ball.” He told him, Baekhyun could only nod in understanding, “So when we set the table up, someone has to Break. That just means dispersing the balls and seeing which one gets potted, whatever type you pot on your first go you have to follow suit. So if I pot this one,” He pointed to one of the balls that was almost completely coloured, save for the little number in the circle on the side, “then I’ve got to pot all the others that are like that. We call them Spots and Stripes.”

“Okay, that’s simple enough.” Honestly, Baekhyun did know the fundamentals of the game. He’d never played it before but wasn’t a complete novice. Though, the way Kyungsoo’s eyes had lit up at the prospect of him being able to teach Baekhyun the rules of a game he loved, had his mouth clamped shut in an attempt to let him carry on.

Soon Kyungsoo had finished with the basic rules and told Baekhyun to try and hit the ball he was pointing at.

“Er…” Never before had he ever tried to hit one ball with another ball and a stick. He stood awkwardly, looking to Kyungsoo for help until the other man smiled largely again and moved so he was stood right next to him.

“Want me to show you how to hold it?”

“Yeah…” Baekhyun said more softly than he had intended, as all of the air had rushed out of his lungs at the sudden proximity. 

“Okay, here…” Kyungsoo had moved so that he was stood behind him, one hand on Baekhyun’s right, slowly directing it down the shaft of the stick in his hands, “You’re gonna strike with this one, and rest with the other.” Baekhyun couldn’t help but feel like this scene would have played out in a bad 80’s movie, with the guy ‘coaching’ the novice girl on how to play, before bending her over the table in a feeble attempt to dry hump her.

“Alright,” though he felt a little silly, he was still feeling rather breathless by Kyungsoo’s presence behind him. They’d literally gone from never having even shaken hands, to Kyungsoo’s chest pressed against Baekhyun’s back.

“So your left hand will rest on the table,” Kyungsoo was saying, picking up Baekhyun’s left hand to guide it. Baekhyun felt his body being urged forwards as Kyungsoo pushed his hand along the surface, and pulled his right arm back.

He was warm, Baekhyun blinked again as he became hyper aware of just how much of Kyungsoo was pressing against him. Though, once Baekhyun’s left hand was in place, he did ease off but only so he could see where he was directing his right arm. 

“Now just line up your shot.” His voice fell deep and warm on Baekhyun’s ear, so much that Baekhyun couldn’t hide the shiver that ran through him even if he wanted to. Kyungsoo’s hand was covering Baekhyun’s right hand, so he could guide the Cue Stick into place. He swallowed hard when Kyungsoo instructed him to hit the ball with enough force to send it smashing hard into the the one he aimed at. Since his hand was still guiding him, with a firm grip and his breath still tickling Baekhyun’s ear, it was no surprise to anyone that once he’d struck the ball it was in the complete wrong place and skidded away from the ball he was actually aiming for.

“Oh shit.”

“That’s alright, I shouldn’t hover over you. I’m just really into it, you know.” Baekhyun wasn’t sure if Kyungsoo had meant the game, or basically climbing aboard Baekhyun, either way he felt kind of dizzy by the whole exchange. He took the Cue Stick from Baekhyun so that he could line up another shot, striking the ball so hard it knocked two of his colours into the same pot.

“Its fun though, right?” 

“Yeah, now I know what’s going on…” Baekhyun shook his head, this was a perfect moment to flirt with the guy, “You’re a decent teacher.” He quirked his lips up into a smooth smirk.

“I am?” Kyungsoo stood up straight, leaning slightly on the Cue Stick, "You missed, you know…”

Fuck, not the greatest start but Baekhyun could deal, “I know… I’m sure I could _really_ hit it if I tried.”

“You could?” Kyungsoo had raised both eyebrows, he seemed to be into the back and forth and Baekhyun was taking it as a green light, though just to be sure he nodded. Miraculously Kyungsoo smirked, “Care to prove that?”

He’d moved in closer, Baekhyun was well versed in this game enough to know he was propositioning him. Kyungsoo must have some interest in at least kissing Baekhyun, or he was sure he’d be getting nowhere with him, just like Sehun. Baekhyun took hold of the Cue Stick, right over Kyungsoo’s hand and turned him so they were more face to face. Kyungsoo held his own against him, challenge evident in his eyes but Baekhyun could sense the anticipation of his next move.

Taking the Cue out of his hand he leaned in very close, enough to nearly have their lips touching and said, “watch me.”

It was satisfying to see Kyungsoo’s eyes flutter as he inhaled a shaky breath, getting bumped out of the way by Baekhyun’s hip as he lined up another shot. Taking great care in making sure he could hit another ball, he steadied himself and the Cue Stick, glancing once more at Kyungsoo and catching him checking out his ‘stance’. Electricity trickled to the nerve endings in his fingers and he miraculously managed to hit the ball he was aiming at.

“Very nice,” Kyungsoo complimented as Baekhyun straightened back up, wide grin on his face. Kyungsoo smirked again and copied Baekhyun’s move from earlier, grasping the stick and entering his personal space so close they could throw caution to the wind and ravage each other. “But that was the black ball, so I get two turns.”

“I think you just made that up,” Baekhyun accused in order to try and hide how light headed he was now feeling.

“Wanna fight me on that?” Baekhyun was ready to pounce on him, gaining a surge of confidence that Kyungsoo wanted him to make the first move since he’d still not shied away from Baekhyun. He gave Kyungsoo’s lips a longing glance, those lips he’d dreamed about kissing; one of the reasons he was spending time in a billiards hall watching a game he couldn’t care less about.

A lot of things happened at once. Baekhyun choked at the exact same time Chanyeol had turned up again, though his hesitation wasn’t missed by Kyungsoo who looked kind of confused.

“What’s happening guys?” Baekhyun felt frozen, searching for help on Kyungsoo’s face. Thankfully, he was the gentleman and answered Chanyeol for them, Kyungsoo cleared his throat and answered him.

“Just teaching Baekhyun how to play.” And he stepped away, taking his warmth and big lips out of Baekhyun’s reach.

“Interesting teaching technique,” Chanyeol joked, earning himself a poke to the ribs. Baekhyun spaced out a little, their banter turning muffled in his ears as he took residence back up in his seat, trying to figure out what had just occurred. 

***

The ride home was quiet, which was unusual for Chanyeol as he was usually singing loudly to some weird song in his car regardless of the company. Baekhyun wondered if he could sense the thoughts he was having about what had just happened. 

Though he wasn’t sure if he understood it himself, but there was one thought that was lingering in his mind the more he thought about it.

Finally, he broke the silence, “So maybe I have a _huge_ crush on Kyungsoo.”

“Hold on, I thought you just wanted to make out and make off?” Chanyeol asked, confusion seeping into his question. He still had his eyes on the road, but he shifted his gaze over to Baekhyun a couple of times.

“I did…” Baekhyun answered truthfully, “but you know, he’s… interesting.” It was slightly more embarrassing to admit that part aloud, he didn’t expect to like the guy so much but Kyungsoo held his interest in a way Sehun never had. 

“Your brain really fascinates me.” Chanyeol laughed, keeping focus on the traffic.

“Why?”

“Well when I brought Kyungsoo into our circle he was just that ‘quiet guy’. Now you’re like in love with him-”

“I said crush, not love.” Baekhyun jumped to his own defence rather quickly. The situation still made him feel uncomfortable, sure he flirted and tried it on with people but there were never any real feelings involved with it. Never like this.

“For you thats basically the same thing.” Chanyeol explained, letting his shit eating grin crawl onto his face and make residence there for the foreseeable future, “It’s how you are Kyonee. You don’t do things half assed, you love easily… its very endearing.”

Baekhyun crossed his arms and tried to shuffle down into his seat more. He wasn’t in _love_ with the guy, but he definitely liked him more than he’d originally estimated. Alright, he liked him enough to make statuses to grab his attention, and liked him enough to want to know how many different kinds of smiles he could pull from him.

He guessed he liked him enough to know he didn’t want to just take advantage of him.

“… What if I kiss him and I want to marry him or something?” He said in a small voice, now making his insecurity known.

“So?”

“What I’m saying is,” he shifted again, still uncomfortable, “what if he doesn’t feel the same about me?”

“Its a risk,” Chanyeol conceded, though he was quick to reassure him, “Nothing is without risk Baekhyun. I don’t remember the last time I saw you this hung up so quickly.” He was gentle with his tone, clearly picking up on Baekhyun’s discomfort about it.

“I’m not _hung up_ …” Baekhyun protested feebly. He was totally hung up.

“Right,” Chanyeol snorted in disbelief, “and I’m not 185cm tall.” Baekhyun pursed his lips again and tried once more to become one with the car seat. “Look Baekhyun, Kyungsoo is a decent guy. He’s funny, good looking and very sweet underneath that intimidating exterior, mainly because he can’t see too well… my point is, if you fell in love with him it really wouldn’t be the end of the world.”

Baekhyun nodded at the advice, he knew it was stupid to hold back from something he felt so strongly about; but the fact he felt so strongly was nearly scaring him into hiding away from it. Unfamiliar feelings made him uncomfortable, though it was probably time he stepped out of his comfort zone for once.

***

It took Baekhyun a little time to deal with himself in terms of _feelings_. He wasn’t adverse to feelings, he had a lot of feelings. Most of them conflicting, and barrelling towards disaster but Chanyeol was right, he did things in an all or nothing kind of fashion. Which was perfectly fine when he just wanted to play a game of cat and mouse, but Kyungsoo didn’t feel like a mouse to him.

He wasn’t a pointless venture, and Baekhyun could already _feel_ that, even with the limited time he’s known him and the even more limited time he’s realised he even had feelings like this.

Truthfully, Sehun was a man he wanted just _because_. Most of his hook ups were a _just because_ situation, and it had been a very long time since he’d felt this way about someone. If anyone were to ask him to put his finger directly on the feeling he had about Kyungsoo, he couldn’t even begin to explain it.

One moment Kyungsoo was a background presence, a constant for a year or so, then suddenly he was the only thing that interested Baekhyun. The only thing Baekhyun wanted to think about, the only thing Baekhyun needed in his life and the more he tried to find out about him, the more it held his interest. It may have been pushing it to say they were soulmates or that Baekhyun was in love with him, but this feeling wasn’t as familiar.

Chasing was Baekhyun’s favourite game, he chased he loved the thrill, he loved the excitement of watching someone succumb to his charm and then hooking them. That night at the Billiards Hall caused his brain to redirect that feeling into fear. The fear that if he caught Kyungsoo, would he not feel like this anymore? Would he fuck him and let him go? Somehow that didn’t appeal to him as much as it had in the past.

Not to mention he’d suddenly become aware that playing with Kyungsoo would also be ruining Chanyeol’s relationship with him. How could he do that to his best friend? Chanyeol didn’t seem to think it would be a problem as long as he told Kyungsoo his intentions, but what _were_ his intentions? Why did he feel the need to have this conversation with himself rather than grab what he wanted?

Baekhyun shook his head and tossed to his other side, trying to get into a comfortable sleeping position was ultimately ruined by the constant buzz in his brain. He huffed as he stared into the dark depths of his room, seeing nothing in particular.

Maybe Kyungsoo was what Baekhyun was looking for, a constant. Someone to reign him in when he was being wild, someone to give him a stare that held him in place and made him think. No other man in his life had ever managed to make Baekhyun _stop_ like this before. So that, at least, was something to explore.

Maybe it wouldn’t work out, maybe Kyungsoo wasn’t what his brain had perceived him to be but Baekhyun wasn’t going to ignore the new slew of emotions that had come with the realisation that he _wanted_ him.

He’d just have to ask him out.

***

Baekhyun’s hands had never shook calling someone before, he’d never felt the swoop in his stomach as that first ring made itself clear that he was contacting someone he liked. Actually contacting them, it wasn’t the same as sending a simple text, at least you could forget about it for a while; no, calling someone on the phone made it urgent, made them far more real than a text message could ever be. Here he was, being constantly reminded by the ringing that at any moment Kyungsoo could pick up.

“Hello?” Kyungsoo answered, voice sounding even deeper than Baekhyun remembered. He clammed up for a split second before he cleared his throat ever so slightly.

“Hey, Kyungsoo… it’s me, Baekhyun.” He replied, realising what a surprise this must be to the other man.

“Hey Baekhyun, what’s up?” Baekhyun was pleased to hear he sounded happy.

“I… I got your number from Chanyeol I hope you don’t mind.” Baekhyun bit into his bottom lip, closing his eyes and smashing his forehead with a closed fist, he couldn’t sound more desperate if he’d tried. Though after only a moment of silence, Kyungsoo answered with a surprising comment of his own.

“I think we both know I don’t mind.” Baekhyun’s throat nearly closed in on itself as a very soft wave of pleasure rolled down his body. So, he’d guessed correctly? Kyungsoo did want to kiss him… probably? After the display at the Billiards Hall, he didn’t want to lead himself into a situation where he just assumed Kyungsoo was into him. It was thrilling to hear that actually was the case, if that is what he’d meant.

Fuck, he was always so sure and now he was a blithering mess.

“Hah-“ Baekhyun cleared his throat, “well I think you might be able to guess why I called you in that case.” 

“I could guess, but I’d rather you told me.” Kyungsoo said sounding a little amused.

“Yeah, of course… I erm- I was wondering if you wanted to- uh you know, get a drink with me… or something?” Smooth, real smooth. Hopefully he could redeem himself when they were together, he may be feeling the nerves a little now but he was sure they’d disappear when he saw him.

He feared he’d made a mistake when Kyungsoo didn’t answer straight away, voice low and delicious, “What’s the _‘or something’_?” 

“Umm-,” Baekhyun began, feeling the hairs on his arms stand on end at the prospect of doing ‘something else’ with Kyungsoo. By now, surely, he couldn’t be mistaken; Kyungsoo’s flirting technique was thrilling and brand new to Baekhyun.

“Don’t worry, I’m just teasing you.” Kyungsoo chuckled almost immediately, “I’d love to go for a drink,” Baekhyun let the tension slip from his chest, “ _or something_.” He added, drawing another hiccup out of Baekhyun’s throat.

“Awesome… well I mean we can go whenever you’re free I know you have work-” Baekhyun said, trying to sound as diplomatic as he could whilst containing his giddiness.

“Are you busy tonight?” Kyungsoo interrupted. Baekhyun’s nerves alighted again. Tonight… so soon, but the sooner the better, Baekhyun never really liked to wait.

“I don’t think so…?”  
“Well I’m free tonight, so why not do this now?” The comment made Baekhyun think that Kyungsoo was probably as impatient as himself. He wondered vaguely if he was trying to spur things on a little faster because of the heavy tension they’d felt the other night, right before Baekhyun choked.

“Sure, yeah I mean that makes sense.”

“Alright, I will see you later then.” There was an obvious smile to his voice, which in turn made Baekhyun’s lips turn upward.

“Yeah, see you later.”

As Baekhyun hung up the phone he was met with a feeling of pure elation to only be immediately replaced by sheer panic. Tonight wasn’t that far away, he needed a shower, and at least 3 hours to choose some clothes that were acceptable.

***

Baekhyun had texted Kyungsoo asking him if he wanted to try out a new bar, one where none of his friends had been with him, as far as he could remember. So now Baekhyun was waiting, hopping from one foot to the other whilst he waited for Kyungsoo to show up.

He’d only been waiting for a total of five minutes before he made out the recognisable form of Kyungsoo approaching him.

Kyungsoo looked incredible, really Baekhyun wanted to build a time machine to go back and tell himself how much of a fool he was for chasing a man like Sehun when Kyungsoo had been sat there the whole time. He’d tell past-Baekhyun to get a grip of himself and open his eyes so he didn’t have to waste time. The feeling wasn’t like the usual feelings he had towards conquests, or potential lovers because even though the animalistic and raw _want_ was prevalent, his gut was still yelling at him that Kyungsoo was a completely different mine-field in terms of intimate relationship.

It was alarming, the rate that Baekhyun’s brain processed things. One moment his loins were bursting for Sehun and then as though someone had opened the black out curtains on a dark room, there Kyungsoo was looking dazzling in the brand new stream of light.

“Hey,” He greeted with that heart-shaped smile. Baekhyun felt his insides turn to mush.

“Hey,” he replied, feeling quite like a high school student confronted with his life-long crush. Not quite sure what to do next, but determined to show Kyungsoo a good time, even if it meant they had one date he would try and make it count. “You look really good.”

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo’s cheeks looked slightly pink as he smiled again. “So do you.” Kyungsoo let his eyes trail over Baekhyun’s attire, and possibly more if Baekhyun dared wish for it. He shivered a little once Kyungsoo made eye contact with him again and cleared his throat.

“Thanks… should we?”

“After you.” They entered the little bar, it wasn’t crowded but there were enough people inside making enough noise for them to talk privately. Baekhyun wanted to make a good impression, he wanted his interest to be clear and above all he really wanted to get to know Kyungsoo without having to shout at him and, or be aware of anyone listening to their conversation. It was a perfect environment for what he wanted.

Being the gentleman he was, he lead Kyungsoo to sit in a booth whilst he bought the drinks. It gave him a little time to tap out any existing nerves, after all this was the very first time he and Kyungsoo were spending time together alone. Judging by the last couple of times they had, it really felt like Kyungsoo wanted to do more than just talk. It gave Baekhyun nervous jitters, he hoped if there were any kissing, he wouldn’t have to coerce Kyungsoo into it by feeding him alcohol.

If there were no kissing and only the promise of a second date, Baekhyun would take that as a win too.

With the drinks, he headed back to the booth. Where Kyungsoo sat waiting patiently, somehow even making _that_ attractive.

“Here you go,” Baekhyun announced, handing over the beer. Kyungsoo accepted graciously and Baekhyun slid into the booth opposite him.

“I’m glad you asked me here,” Kyungsoo said after taking a sip of his drink, startling Baekhyun a little, he thought maybe they’d have some small talk first but it seemed like Kyungsoo really wanted to get into the thick of it. “I wondered when you would.”

“You did?” That surprised Baekhyun a little.

“Well, not right away. When Chanyeol asked me to come and meet his friends I honestly thought he was into me…” Kyungsoo snorted, “Though if he had been, I’d have had to reject him.”

“Did you like Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asked, finding himself sucked into the conversation easily.

Kyungsoo had taken a sip of beer and Baekhyun may have thought the look of distaste was for the drink if he wasn’t shaking his head and answering, “Not like that, I thought I’d be polite since we were partners… he’s a nice guy, I really like him but I was going to make it known to him that it was strictly plutonic.”

“So you weren’t into him when you said you would meet his friends?” Baekhyun continued, feeling like he wanted to start from the beginning with Kyungsoo. He’d missed out on so much whilst he was acting like an idiot, the least he could do was listen to his story.

“Nah, I think he knew right away anyway, that I didn’t like him like that.” Kyungsoo grinned fondly, as though recalling a conversation between the two of them all that time ago. “Especially after that first night.” He added, grin turning a little cheeky.

“Why?” Baekhyun blinked, Kyungsoo looked a tiny bit surprised at the question.

“Really? You don’t remember?”

“I- I guess I don’t?” Baekhyun thought he was an idiot before, he knew it now. Although, Kyungsoo had let out a long relieved sigh.

“Good! I thought I’d made a fool of myself.” He answered, and Baekhyun’s palms tingled. In his brain he couldn’t imagine that Kyungsoo had any feelings other than indifference towards him, he wasn’t going to let himself get carried away. “Though, _Chanyeol_ knew who I was interested in.”

The pointed look he was now giving Baekhyun made it abundantly clear who he was talking about. 

“You weren’t into… me… from the beginning?” Baekhyun asked in disbelief before he could help it.

“Yeah, I was.” Kyungsoo admitted. Baekhyun was shocked into silence, blinking rapidly trying his very best to remember the first time Chanyeol had introduced Kyungsoo to them. He could remember thinking he looked a little lost, maybe annoyed? Or possibly polite enough to be interested, but ultimately only being there by obligation. Baekhyun didn’t find anything wrong with that, as he was a brand new person but maybe he was too preoccupied with Sehun to really notice anything else.

“I’m shocked.” He said out loud.

“I thought I was being really obvious.” Kyungsoo laughed, “I think maybe you were more into Sehun? I didn’t assume you were but… I thought you were just really friendly.”

“I am… though obviously not friendly enough.” Baekhyun really wished he had that time machine right about now, all of the opportunities to have Kyungsoo in the last year had just been a waste. He felt awful, knowing that Kyungsoo had a crush on him since day one and he’d just been oblivious. “I must have been a real dick.”

“No, you’re cute. I wasn’t just going to assume you’d be into me when I say less than three words to people I don’t know.” Kyungsoo grinned again, causing a little flip of excitement in Baekhyun’s stomach at the compliment. “But then, when Chanyeol told me you’d been dreaming about me… well you can imagine that was quite good news.”

“HE WHAT?” Baekhyun near spit his drink out all over the table, Kyungsoo only threw his head back in a very cute, but very evil cackle.  
“Don’t worry he never got into specifics.” He said holding his hands up.

“I will murder him.” 

“Well it would be a shame to murder him and then get thrown in jail before you even got to kiss me.” Kyungsoo said, throwing reality back into his face.

“I can only apologise for my own idiocy,” Baekhyun felt the strong urge, to have a crush on someone for less than a month had been killing him so God only knew how Kyungsoo had managed for over a year. Sure it was incredible news to hear that he thought he was _cute_ all this time, but there was an overwhelming pressure of guilt on his heart.

“Don’t apologise,” Kyungsoo waved him off, again adopting that pleasantly amused expression, though laced with a little fondness. “I didn’t say anything either. I guess I’m as much of a chicken as you are an idiot.”

“No way!”

“I only got the courage to flirt with you _after_ Chanyeol told me about that dream. Of course I am!” Kyungsoo waved him off, and if the light was any better in the bar he could probably tell that Kyungsoo was blushing a little.

“It makes so much more sense now,” Baekhyun said loudly, slapping a hand to the table as he realised something, “Chanyeol told me he’d ‘never seen you with a guy’! That damn liar.” Kyungsoo had looked momentarily shocked at Baekhyun’s volume before falling into a round of laughter at his expense.

“Well that is true, I haven’t been with anyone for a while. It’s not _just_ because I had a crush on you, I’d just got out of a relationship really.”

Kyungsoo told him all about Junmyeon, that they had been together for a little while but they’d broken up about six months into their relationship after realising they weren’t right for each other. Kyungsoo wasn’t super cut up about it but he told Baekhyun he liked having him as a distraction.

Baekhyun in turn told him he’d only ever had one serious relationship and it ended ugly. They shared quite a lot of personal feelings as they finished off a few more beers. Baekhyun found that it was easy to talk to Kyungsoo about it, he made him feel at ease with himself, being sympathetic to his situations and logical. It didn’t get too heavy, they laughed and joked a _lot_ and Baekhyun felt like he’d learned a great deal about Kyungsoo in a short space of time. 

Though, the hours they spent getting to know each other still didn’t feel like enough. If anything Baekhyun was yearning for more when the echoes of ‘last orders’ bounced off the walls of the bar and they were being ushered out by the owner, after overstaying their welcome.

***

Kyungsoo had permitted Baekhyun to walk him home. It wasn’t far from Baekhyun’s own apartment and he was still kind of hoping for that kiss. At least a goodnight kiss if nothing else, Baekhyun was feeling more determined than ever now that he’d spent a whole night, unabashedly staring at his lips.

He kind of felt more desperate than ever to have a taste.

“I had a really good time,” Baekhyun said once they reached the bottom of Kyungsoo’s apartment block. The other man turned to face him, he looked a little pink-cheeked but nothing too strong, the laughter was probably more to blame than the alcohol.

“Why do you sound so surprised by that?” Kyungsoo playfully knocked him in the arm.

“I do?”

“Mhmm, a little.”

It took a while for Baekhyun to really think about an answer to that, everything this evening had felt so easy with Kyungsoo. It was something he _really_ wasn’t used to, “I suppose I just… didn’t expect it to go well or something, I usually don’t have the best luck with people.”

“I find that hard to believe.” Kyungsoo snorted, before resuming his look of fondness, “I had a good time too, you’re even more fun when I have your full attention.”

“Oh… you have no idea.” Baekhyun felt a little light headed at the image that crossed his mind.

“I don’t?” Kyungsoo asked with a teasing sort of tone, knowing exactly what Baekhyun meant, “Maybe you should educate me.” Baekhyun licked his lips out of habit. He was still dying to kiss Kyungsoo as much as he had been when he’d had that dream, though this time it was real. Kyungsoo was right in front of him, willing and pliant if he did so choose.

This time he wouldn’t choke, this time the slow burn of arousal in his tummy was urging him to step into Kyungsoo’s personal space. Revelling in the little gasp that he’d already pulled from between his lips, even before any touching began. He took the moment to enjoy the heavy lidded look Kyungsoo was now sporting as he reached up to stroke the hair behind his ears.

Kyungsoo’s eyes slipped closed at the touch, sucking one of those lips in between his teeth as Baekhyun continued to caress his ears, only letting it go when the tip of Baekhyun’s nose touched his. As much as Baekhyun wanted to keep his eyes open and enjoy the expressions on Kyungsoo’s face, it was impossible to keep them open once he closed the minuscule space between their waiting lips.

Baekhyun couldn’t help the small noise he made at the soft press of Kyungsoo’s mouth against his own, cupping his cheeks instead of playing with his ears, in an attempt to pull him closer. The excitement that ran the length of his body as Kyungsoo’s hands found their way to his hips to cling onto him as though his lift depended on it, drew another noise from within.

The time it took for the soft kisses to turn a little more heated was dangerously fast. In moments Baekhyun had Kyungsoo pressed against the wall, letting his enthusiasm for tasting him lead him to rougher territory. It didn’t help that Kyungsoo’s knees seemed to be giving way as Baekhyun slipped his tongue between his lips and their bodies were pressing even closer without any memory of how they’d got into this position.

Baekhyun couldn’t help himself, and bit down on Kyungsoo’s bottom lip, gently enough to have the man shaking and pulling away.

“Do you want to come upstairs?” He whispered into Baekhyun’s mouth, because now he was pressing himself harder into Kyungsoo, unable to get away even if he tried. Kyungsoo’s eyes found his, and he looked extremely eager, the pool of arousal that was slowly bubbling in Baekhyun’s tummy was gaining momentum, so Baekhyun only nodded in reply.

Kyungsoo kissed him again, this time pushing them out from their position on the wall to reach the keypad and punch in his code. Something in Baekhyun had been unleashed and he couldn’t resist the expanse of neck that Kyungsoo was now presenting to him, so he dove in for a taste, kissing from the juncture of his shoulder all the way up to the base of his ear, taking pride in the shiver that wracked through Kyungsoo’s body.

It took him two goes to get his code right, as he was obviously enjoying the feeling of Baekhyun’s lips against his neck and the tight grip he now had on his hips that he totally forgot about it and it timed him out. Finally, they managed to enter the lift where Baekhyun was not going to give up control and had him pressed against the wall again. Their kissing resumed, far more heated than by the doorway, the danger of being caught by a neighbour very prevalent as they ascended to Kyungsoo’s floor.

Once again, Kyungsoo nearly couldn’t type in his code because of Baekhyun’s wandering lips and even more wandering hands.

All bets were off once the door was closed.

Neither of them bothered to take any care in where their shoes and outdoor clothing were being thrown. Kyungsoo’s hands found Baekhyun’s hair as their kisses became more open-mouthed, pulling at the strands as Baekhyun once again sunk his sharp teeth into his soft lips. 

Kyungsoo groaned and seemed to grasp onto Baekhyun harder, rolling his body forwards. What was left of Baekhyun’s self control flew right out of the window and he stumbled around to try and find a flat surface to perch Kyungsoo on. Weirdly, or not, Kyungsoo’s hallway had a very small side table, which was probably big enough to hoist the man onto in order for Baekhyun’s hands to reach where they needed.

He let his hands wander down to Kyungsoo’s pert bottom, voicing his appreciation for the thickness as he grabbed it and lifted him up. Kyungsoo being the willing participant seemed to understand what he wanted to do and jumped a little to wrap his legs around his waist. Once Baekhyun had set him down and repositioned his hands to the bottom of his shirt they broke off their kiss in favour of looking into each others eyes.

Baekhyun’s breath caught in his throat at the look on Kyungsoo’s face. He was so beautiful like this, lust blown and breathless. It took Baekhyun a moment to collect himself from Kyungsoo’s hold and ask his question.

“Do you want to do this?” They were little more than a breath away from each other, and instead of any vocal affirmation, Kyungsoo grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him back in for a much longer, much dirtier kiss. Baekhyun felt the pleasure in his fingertips as it was more tongue than lip by this point.

“Does that answer your question?” Kyungsoo breathed, relinquishing his hold on Baekhyun’s shirt and pulling back for a moment of air before diving in again.

“I think so.” Baekhyun answered, now firmly settling his hands under Kyungsoo’s shirt, trailing his fingers up to his waist so that the man arched forward at the light touch. Kyungsoo’s hands were back in Baekhyun’s hair before long as he traveled his own further upwards. Kyungsoo made the tastiest noise as Baekhyun brushed over his nipples, breaking away from their filthy kissing to throw his head back in pleasure. “Sensitive?”

Kyungsoo made a sort of garbled noise in response as Baekhyun, being the tease he was, experimentally tested his theory again by lightly trailing his thumb around it. The longer he played with him, the more Kyungsoo’s eyes seemed to be rolling back and the louder his mewls of pleasure were becoming. 

It was more than Baekhyun could have asked for, Kyungsoo had the ability to turn him on with just a _noise_ and a bit of lip action. His strong features were beginning to really stand out to Baekhyun now, his jawline and thick neck were making themselves more obvious and he _needed_ to taste him again.

If Baekhyun thought Kyungsoo was making sexy noises as he played with his nipples, it was nothing compared to the raw sound that ripped through his vocal chords once he attached his lips to his jugular and sucked marks into the skin. Kyungsoo arched so hard his head hit the wall but he seemed not to have noticed.

“ _Baekhyun_ ,” Kyungsoo gasped, barely able to make the noise coherent. Baekhyun responded by pressing his buttons harder, sinking another bite into his flesh, “ _fuck_.” Kyungsoo was pulling so hard on his hair he could have easily ripped some of it out, but Baekhyun was loving it. He loved the way he was writhing in his hold, his solid body coming to pieces beneath his fingertips and they hadn’t even stripped off fully.

Baekhyun trailed his kisses back up to Kyungsoo’s ear, “Is this what you want?” He nipped lightly at the lobe, Kyungsoo squirmed again breathing hard. “What else do you want me to do? I can feel how hard you are already.” Baekhyun removed one of his hands from Kyungsoo’s nipple, trailing down his body and resting without hesitation on his growing erection.

Kyungsoo groaned deeply.

“Tell me what you want.” Baekhyun whispered again, he could feel the goosebumps appearing over Kyungsoo’s skin as he breathed the words into his ear. He was enjoying listening to Kyungsoo try to compose himself to answer as he gently dragged his lips across his neck at the same time as rubbing his hand against his crotch.

“You’re such a fucking _tease_ ,” Kyungsoo accused feebly, giving Baekhyun more purpose to grin into his skin. He licked his lips, making sure Kyungsoo could feel it before he answered.

“I am, but I can tell by the way you’re body is reacting that you’re enjoying it.”

“You fucking know I am, god you’re _insufferable_.” Kyungsoo tried to bite out but Baekhyun’s hand on his crotch double-teamed with a well placed brush of a nipple and he was falling to pieces once again. “Aah!”

“True, but I’m gonna make you come just by whispering to you. Does that sound good?”

“Oh fuck.” Kyungsoo shivered hard. Baekhyun felt the hand in his hair falter as he pushed Kyungsoo further.

“Mmm, so let me get more comfortable here.” Without even a second for Kyungsoo to come out of his haze of pleasure, Baekhyun’s hands were undoing his belt, pulling him out of his underwear and leisurely pumping his already incredibly hard dick. 

It was pretty too, and that wasn’t a common occurrence for a man these days. Kyungsoo had clearly made sure his was extra lovely for Baekhyun’s benefit, which only gave him more reason to smirk. Kyungsoo seemed to choke on air at the sudden appearance of his erection, moaning obscenely and grasping at the material of Baekhyun’s shirt at the shoulders for purchase instead of his hair.

“I wonder how you like my voice on your other side,” Baekhyun teased, leaning in and nuzzling at the skin on Kyungsoo’s neglected ear. In his line of sight he could see Kyungsoo’s mouth hanging open unable to speak as Baekhyun’s skilled fingers experimented with what kind of jerking motion Kyungsoo liked.

Baekhyun was well aware that he was gifted with this new ASMR thing that people loved. More than once he had noticed that just whispering to someone had the hairs on their arms standing up, and since he’d been informed of what he was capable of, he liked to use it to his advantage.

“Why don’t I tell you about what happened in that dream I had about you,” he continued, voice deliciously husky, “We were at a bar, but it was a mix between the Billiards Hall and a Karaoke Bar. You and I had been thrown together because all of our friends wanted to make fools of themselves and we were more interested in talking.” Kyungsoo hiccuped a little at the angle of Baekhyun’s wrist. “Oh, you’re a little dry.”

Baekhyun pulled away, leaving Kyungsoo confused before gathering up as much moisture as he could and dipping down to take Kyungsoo into his mouth. The returning shout of ecstasy was almost enough for him to carry on with a blow job, but he wanted to make Kyungsoo come with his hands and voice alone. Spitting on it for good measure, he returned back to Kyungsoo’s ear, pressing himself even harder into him.

“Where was I?” Kyungsoo made a strangled sound that was in-between pleasure and frustration, “Oh yeah, we were talking… and as we talked I noticed the way your mouth moved around words. It was so very mesmerising and _sexy_ … so of course the next thing I know is that I have you all to myself on a pool table.” He heard Kyungsoo whimper out a desperate ‘fuck’ and a gasp, his hand was moving a little more rapidly now that the man beneath him was bucking upwards and squirming with more vigour.

“The pool table was the best part,” Baekhyun grinned again, now lightly scraping his teeth to Kyungsoo’s collarbone and back up again, “Because I had you underneath me, quite like right now… and your big, beautiful lips were so wet and so red. It was hard to resist you.” Baekhyun was so close to Kyungsoo by now he could feel how hard his heart was beating, he could feel his cock twitching in his hand as he was being pulled even further to the brink of his orgasm.

“So I leaned in, but you pulled away from me and asked me why I wanted to kiss you.” Kyungsoo was whining softly in the back of his throat, “So I told you it was because you looked like you’d taste like cherries.” Baekhyun huffed a laugh into his ear, he could feel the tension in Kyungsoo’s body, that he wanted to pull away at the same time as lean in, his breathing was more erratic than before, “When I finally did kiss you,” Baekhyun bit at his skin again, groaning obscenely for good measure, “and _taste_ you, it was like a drug. I wanted _more_.”

“Baek-” Kyungsoo choked out again.

“So much more, Kyungsoo you have _no idea_.” He moaned his last words directly into his ear, accentuating each pull of his wrist with his words until he could feel the building up in Kyungsoo’s dick. He was almost climbing the walls trying to get away from the pleasure Baekhyun’s voice and hands were bringing him, but Baekhyun wasn’t letting him escape.

“When I woke up I was so hard, Kyungsoo. For you.” He found Kyungsoo’s nipple again, giving the poor man sensation overload as he used his voice and hands all at the same time, “I came _so hard_ because of you.” Kyungsoo choked on a moan, and Baekhyun bit down into the flesh of his neck as he shook through his orgasm and grabbed Baekhyun’s shirt for dear life.

His whole body violently convulsed with pleasure for a solid minute.

“Fuck. Baekhyun, _fuck._ ” Kyungsoo panted, Baekhyun’s hand was still going until he felt the blood draining out of it, and eventually Kyungsoo had to push the hand away to be able to catch his breath.

Smiling at his victory, Baekhyun leaned in and affectionately kissed his cheek a few times until he had Kyungsoo laughing.

“You really are a fucking nightmare.” He said, voice still reverberating with the aftershocks of his orgasm. He’d made a mess of Baekhyun’s hands and shirt but he didn’t mind much, with the look Kyungsoo was now giving him he’d happily spoil every shirt he owned if that meant receiving this.

“I don’t think you minded.” Baekhyun grinned cheekily.

“We both know I didn’t.” Kyungsoo smiled back, pulling Baekhyun back in for yet another kiss. It started off playful and soft but the way they both felt, had it turning hot once more. Kyungsoo was moaning softly, pulling on Baekhyun’s shirt insistently until it just had to come off.

“Let’s go further inside… yeah?” Kyungsoo gasped, now sliding off the hallway table and dragging Baekhyun into his apartment. They never made it very far, in fact Kyungsoo had only just managed to push Baekhyun on to his sofa before he straddled him and continued the kissing.

Baekhyun was uncomfortably hard by this point, even more so when Kyungsoo was making small noises of frustration and peeling his own shirt away from his body. So much skin was drying out Baekhyun’s mouth, as he drank in the sight of Kyungsoo’s usually well-concealed torso; now exposed so that he had a much better view.

He reached up to tinker with a nipple again, since he wanted to watch Kyungsoo arch on top of him, but was stilled by Kyungsoo who had grabbed it in mid air. Without any explanation he set the hand back down and slid off Baekhyun’s lap to kneel before him. He knew where this was going, but it still didn’t stop the hitch of his breath as Kyungsoo’s hands finally made contact with his arousal through his jeans.

The moan was already half way out of his mouth before he could stall it, and soon Kyungsoo had undone his belt and was unzipping him.

Just one soft drag of Kyungsoo’s fingertips along his cock had his head rolling back and a long sound of pleasure filling the silence of Kyungsoo’s apartment. He wanted to hold back on how loud he could be, but it was far too difficult; he’d been so deprived for so long, any touch was amplified to tenfold his usual sensitivity.

Once Kyungsoo had enjoyed riling Baekhyun up with just a hand it was a very welcome surprise to feel his mouth encase the tip. The strained sound that ripped out of Baekhyun’s throat seemed to spur Kyungsoo on, and in almost no time at all his toes were curling beneath them and Baekhyun’s hands were in his hair. Not forcing him down, but more to pull him back if he were to buck up suddenly. 

He didn’t want to choke the poor man, even though it sounded delicious.

Kyungsoo’s jaw must have been aching, hollowing his cheeks and nearly letting Baekhyun fuck his mouth for so long before the coil was tightening in his belly.

“Ahngh, Kyungsoo I’m-” Kyungsoo popped off and replaced his mouth with his hands. Pumping Baekhyun frantically as he writhed beneath him, feeling the burst of his orgasm blossoming out and all over the pair of them.

“It’s not as interesting as you whispering dirty things in my ear, but I can do blow jobs alright.” Kyungsoo commented after letting Baekhyun catch his breath for a few moments. Baekhyun couldn’t open his eyes, but he wrenched them open to see how Kyungsoo looked right now.

He was beautiful, hair sticking up in all sorts of directions, dark eyes and red lips. Baekhyun could have stared at him instead of answer, “That was heaven, don’t even worry.”

Kyungsoo’s lips pulled up into the warmest smile Baekhyun had ever had the pleasure of receiving. He used Baekhyun’s knees as leverage and pushed himself up and off the floor, kissing Baekhyun before he flopped down next to him.

“This might be pushing things even further…” Kyungsoo started, looking the most uncomfortable he had all evening. Baekhyun cocked his head to the side out of habit more than anything, waiting for him to finish, “but do you want to crash here?”

It was adorable, how unsure he looked. How could Baekhyun refuse him? They’d had such a good evening already, and now… if Kyungsoo would permit it, maybe they could end it by cuddling up in his bed.

“Only if you’ll let me.” Baekhyun breathed with a smile on his lips, glancing in his direction with a lazy roll of his head.

“Yeah, I’m not ready to let you go home yet.” Kyungsoo shuffled right into Baekhyun’s personal space, he was fully expecting another kiss with the way his eyes were unwavering; so it was a surprise when Kyungsoo tucked him back into his underwear and patted the bulge like a puppy’s head.

He took a quick look at Kyungsoo, who seemed to have put himself away when Baekhyun wasn’t looking, and let out a burst of surprised laughter. It soon turned into full bellied laughter, which Kyungsoo joined in on.

The laughter died off when they got too close and they fell into another round of kissing. Soft and sweet, with lots of stoking of skin and cuddling. Baekhyun lost track of the time, they could have been doing it for minutes or hours, and only became aware of it when Kyungsoo pulled him up into his bedroom to go to sleep.

He didn’t voice his pleasure out loud when he felt Kyungsoo’s hands softly skim over the expanse of his shoulders, back and into his hair as they lay together in the dark. Mainly due to the fact that the stroking sensation sent him straight into the state of weightlessness he felt just before falling asleep.

***

Baekhyun woke up feeling soft and warm, but quite alone. He blinked and yawned widely, reaching one hand out to his left, because he was ninety per cent sure he _did_ spend the night with Kyungsoo and didn’t just dream it.

He hauled himself up, rubbing at his eyes and yawning again whilst stretching his limbs as far as they could go before they cramped. He took a look around, it was definitely not his own place. He figured Kyungsoo may have been showering, thankfully it was Saturday morning and neither of them had to get up to work… well at least Baekhyun hoped so.

He squinted towards the door, he didn’t remember them having to close it when he was pulled into the bedroom last night so he couldn’t gauge if that was a change in the environment. A noise from far away sounded, like a cupboard being closed and Baekhyun assumed he was already awake and doing his morning thing. 

Baekhyun made his way blearily out of the bedroom towards the noise. Realising that maybe Kyungsoo was cooking breakfast as the smell became more obvious with every step that he took. Sure enough, there was Kyungsoo very shirtless, cooking something up for them.

He didn’t seem to have noticed Baekhyun’s presence as he was humming softly to himself. So Baekhyun tip toed towards him, waiting until it was safe enough to do so and attaching his lips to the back of his neck.

Kyungsoo jumped, holding his heart as Baekhyun wrapped both arms around him unable to contain the laugh at the reaction.

“I regret inviting you to stay.” Kyungsoo said once he’d calmed down and clipped Baekhyun around the ear playfully.

“No you don’t.” Baekhyun teased pressing his face into space between his neck and his shoulder, enjoying the shiver that ran the length of Kyungsoo’s body as his lips made contact.

“Oh but I do.” Baekhyun chuckled at his insistence. Kissing softly down the back of his neck enjoying the soft arch to his back and the very faint ‘fuck’ that spilled out of Kyungsoo’s mouth, when he kissed a particularly sweet spot.

“Do you have another toothbrush? I don’t want to kiss you with morning breath.” Baekhyun murmured when he reached the top of his spine.

“Yeah, in the bathroom there are unused ones in the top drawer.” Kyungsoo informed him, turning around as Baekhyun let him go. Baekhyun shot an easy grin at him before padding off towards the bathroom to get washed up.

Not long after he’d rid himself of any lingering alcohol taste, he was back in the kitchen. Back wanting to have his lips surgically attached to any part of Kyungsoo’s body because fuck did he look good from behind. The front was tasty, but Kyungsoo had been hiding his perfect back, shoulders and butt from him and all Baekhyun’s brain wanted to do was _bite_.

“You look tastier than the food, no offence.” Baekhyun informed him, earning a small huff of amusement.

“None taken, though I’m far less nutritious.” Kyungsoo replied casually, as he dished the food they’d be sharing into little bowls. 

“I’d take my chances.” 

“Come on, let’s eat.” Kyungsoo grinned at him, nudging him towards the table so they could actually have breakfast. Baekhyun let himself be shown the way, it was Kyungsoo’s apartment after all and Baekhyun was a good house guest.

The food was delicious, Kyungsoo, he learned was very skilled in the kitchen and just loved to try out new things. Baekhyun had informed him that he loved to be fed and so it was clearly a match made in heaven.

Sure, Kyungsoo was new. _This_ was new, but Baekhyun felt like this is what he’d been missing out on. He couldn’t predict where they were going, he couldn’t even say for sure if they were even boyfriends now, but he felt almost immediately at ease with this man. 

If Baekhyun hated his ability to barrel into a situation with all guns blazing and no regard for how it would end up, he’s glad Kyungsoo would be there to stop and make him think about how much of an idiot he was. He could only hope that he could offer Kyungsoo some confidence in the future, considering how special and amazing he already was, in Baekhyun’s eyes.

Kyungsoo must have felt the weight of Baekhyun’s stare and probably heard the cogs of his brain turning when he broke the silence.

“So…” He said, offering a little grin, “now that you’ve actually kissed me, was it everything you ever dreamed of?”

“No.” Baekhyun said, slow grin crawling up his face at the shock of confusion that hit Kyungsoo, “It was much better.”

Baekhyun thought the scoff and soft ‘gross’ he received was worth it, as Kyungsoo’s face lit up like a Christmas Tree.

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's been a while!
> 
> To be fair I have not been inspired to write anything even though I have like a load more fics in the works. This is a complete self-indulgent fic because I had one idea and tried to run with it. It's fine, it could be more amazing but I also wanted to get back into the writing groove so forgive me!
> 
> It is what it is. I hope you enjoyed none the less!
> 
> The title is inspired by the song 'Get Outta My Dreams, Get into My Car' by Billy Ocean.


End file.
